


Because the Night

by NobodysDiary



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, then accepting them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodysDiary/pseuds/NobodysDiary
Summary: Reader is drinking wine with Crowley. The alcohol causes the reader to realize some feelings she denied and they get closer to each other.





	Because the Night

We were sitting in my apartment. Like dozens of times before.

On that particular day it was unusally hot, I wore only a short T-shirt instead of a long-sleeved t-shirt and a jacket. I was already so used to him and to the setting that I agreed to try some of the wines he brought to my apartment. We talked like the times before. This time about wine, people and the terrible burdens of being alive. The alcohol made it difficult to express deep thoughts, so after a while of drinking we were just on the couch quietly.

I refilled the glass with the wine in the bottle that was on the table in front of me. At first we were sitting on the couch, but with each sip of wine we were more and more sluggish and sank down into the couch. In the end we were laying rather than we were sitting.

I sipped at my glass of wine at one end of the couch and stared at the switched off TV. He sipped at his glass at the other end of the couch and stared at the wall. We were lost in our own thoughts. And we were drunk.

When we met for the first time, he was just a clever guy I liked to hang out with. We always met to talk and to do useless stuff like others do. Lately, I thought about him with the feeling that he's a little too attractive to keep my company. It was always there, in the back of my head. I didn't even want to know how many were at his feet already, but I'm sure there were many, REALLY many. The wine helped to make him even more attractive. As if that would be possible...

I was lost in my thoughts and thought about all this without being able to turn it off. Just in the middle of if he got up and my thoughts were in the real world again. He passed by on the other side of the table. I followed his movements with my eyes. He was naked from the waist up. And he moved with his unique walk. With the walk that only he did. Confident, with a little casualness, with this unique movement of his hips. In his black skinny pants. As I watched him my temperature raised. It raised and raised. I mentally blamed the wine "Oh sh*t, no don't start with that, brain. That's the wine, not him." Deep down I knew that the wine wasn't to blame for the attractiveness of a man. The wine just made it too obvious to suppress it.

He glanced up at me and saw me watching him, I was a bit too mesmerized and he saw that. He grinned. I felt heat in my body. At that moment nobody would have needed the ability to read minds to guess what I was thinking. With a grin he turned his head and looked in front of him again to avoid stumbling. He went to the kitchen.

I tried to think about something else. A few months ago, when he hold me that demons, angels and God exist, I was confused because he was clever and I didn't expect such weird theories from him. He saw that I didn't believe him but I also did not laugh at him or ran away. Now I'm glad that I didn't. We went to his friend, an angel. They showed me their wings. They gave them a majestic expression. They also showed me that they only had to snap their fingers to wish something they wanted. Of course, neither of them told me how it worked. After some time, I gave up asking. They just didn't tell me anything. I guess it is a top secret thing for them. 

What a strange time that was. I needed my time to realize it. But when I realized it, I thought how amazing that was to know such creatures. Both are my friends now and I'm grateful and I even thanked Satan and God for knowing them. I was raised strictly Catholic by my parents. Strict life, God-centered. My parents told me that I should never do anything sinful. If I would have been caught, only painful punishment would have been a solution to them. As a small child you want to please your parents, you want to be loved by them. So I did nothing even slightly sinful.

He came back again. And I stopped thinking again. The same way, the same movements like before, only this time in the opposite direction, back to the couch. I stared again like before. It seemed that he deliberately walked even more lasciviously than before. Slowly I got the impression that he walks like that to seduce more and more women, just to accomplish them to sin, even if it was just in their minds, so his boss was satisfied. At least it seemed to work really well concerning me. It seemed that his fiery, demonic aura was now even hotter than it already was. That I thought so freely about that was the fault of the wine and I started to regret drinking so much.

If my parents would know that I thought adult stuff, they would go crazy. If they would realize that a demon is responsible for it, assuming their existence would be common knowledge, they would be totally shocked. No matter how old or independent I am. They would never forgive me. The most harmless thing they could do is a contact termination on their part, but they wouldn't rexercise leniency.

Just thinking about the sinful things made me feel uneasy. I blushed. Oh God, or Satan. I was afraid that he had a sense for something like that. He was on the couch again. I looked at him. He was staring at the ceiling. With his yellow eyes.

These eyes. I could not understand it, but something about them was incredibly sexy. They were mysterious, smouldering. Just like himself. I was still staring at him. Too drunk to look any less obviously at him. He realized that and looked at me. I didn't expect that and was suddenly embarrassed, I blushed even more and turned my head back. I drank like nothing happened.

But he saw that something happened. Inside my mind. He apparently saw that the time I saw him just as a friend was over.

He stood up with his almost empty bottle in the one hand. He looked at me. I was a little afraid, what he was going to do. I was thankful for the alcohol, so it was less stressful than it would normally be. He came closer, still focussing me. Confident. He grinned. I felt like I was burning. I felt so warm like I did never before. He was standing next to me. He touched my leg with his leg. Then he walked in front of me. I was still lying than sitting on the couch. Now he walked so close to the couch that he stood between my legs. He grinned. I felt like I was a vulcano, inside me hot magma. He moved his arm, streched out his hand and opened his hand. The bottle fell on the floor next to the couch. I knew that he can miracle that mess away and didn't pay attention to it any further. He was still looking at me with a confident smile.

I stopped thinking. I understood. I swallowed. He knew too well that this was against everything I learnt as a child. And he saw that I was really attracted to him. He took the glass out of my hand. When his hand touched mine, it was like an electric shock. He threw the glass on the floor. I swallowed again.

It was not as if it's not what I wanted for some time, but that happened unexpectedly fast. I would not be surprised if he thought of the following as some sort of victory or success, maybe a victory for hell. But at that moment I did not care that much. There was nothing that could stop me from enjoying what I wanted so deperately.

I was still laying there. Really tensed. He moved his legs. They both now touched my inner thighs, almost between my legs. I gasped. Now he hunched over me. His arms beside my head. His head came closer to mine and he whispered in my ear "I saw your glances, my dear. Do you want an experience you'll never forget?" After this long silence, he whispered to me something like that.

I shivered with excitement. His hot body above mine. His legs between mine. His eyes stared into my eyes. His grin that said "I am confident enough to do EVERYTHING you ever dreamt of".

My inner voice screamed "YEEES" but I was still too overwhelmed with the situation that I couldn't speak. Now my whole body was shaking like never before. My heavy breathing was so obvious that I guess he felt the need to say something. "Don't be afraid." Still grinning with a low voice. "We will take it slowly."

He knew what attraction was. He also knew how attracted someone can be to him. He touched my face with his one hand and caressed it gently. Then the confident grin went away and he asked in a friendly way "You okay with it?" That was the thing I needed. A proof that he actually cared and that he didn't just want to have evidence that he can also seduce celibate women.

I whispered "yes" and touched his naked waist with my two hands. A truly divine body.

And yes, the following night was an experience I will always remember.


End file.
